Most Important Thing
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: LAST CHAPTERS UP! Rated T for slash, language. Now the readers get to know if Cam does indeed survive or not. Short chapters so please take the time to read this and let me know what you thought of it!
1. Chapter 1

OK, finally got around to fixing this chapter and post up another one.

Title: Most Important Thing  
Author: Mika Chan 55  
Spoilers: None  
Pairings: Cam/Hunter  
Warnings: Boy/Boy love

" " : speech

_blah_ : Words Cam wants to say, but doesn't

Summary: The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said. -Unknown

"Get out,"

I stare at him in surprise and shock. He did not just tell me to leave. My heart clenches in pain as my wide eyes stare at his cold ones, "Cam,"

"No, Hunter," Cam shakes his head and I suddenly sense that he doesn't want me to leave, that he just doesn't know how to ask. Shoving the hurt and confusion to the side I study my lover's face. The once cold eyes morph to anguish filled ones, "Just leave me alone,"

_Don't go, I need someone_

I step forward, closer to my technical genius lover, "Not till you tell me why,"

"It's none of your damn business," Comes the growl response, but an underlying of...something is in its depths.

_Help me_

"Cam, please, let me help you," I take another step, all the signs that Cam has been trying to hide from everyone, from me, is slowly coming to the forefront of my mind, "I love you babe, please don't do this to us,"

"Don't do what?" Cam snaps angrily as he takes a step away from me, "Just leave me the fuck alone Hunter. I don't love you anymore,"

_No, stay_

"You don't love me? Fine," I narrow my eyes, trying to block the hurt pulsing through me, "But I'm not leaving until you finally tell me what is going on in that head of yours,"

"It's none of your business," Cam repeats and I am hit with an epiphany.

"Does it have to do with going to the doctor?" Score, Cam grows tenser, "What did he say?"

"I'm not telling you, just fucking leave already," Cam half shouts, "Just go and leave me be,"

_Bad_

"I'm not leaving Cam," I soothe the defensive male, "Not till you finally tell me what is wrong with you,"

"It's nothing,"

_Everything_

"Liar,"

"Please Hunter, just go, go and don't come back," Cam's voice states in defeat, "I mean it, I don't love you anymore,"

_I'm tired of this, please hold me_

I don't respond other than to take the quick strides over to the tense Cam and pull him into my strong embrace. He struggles weakly but I keep my hold tight till he finally gives up in defeat and falls limp against me and starts crying, "Shh, it's okay. I have you love,"

Shaking hands grab my shirt in a death grip as his whole body shudders in the racking sobs.

_Help me_

Finally he pulls back, but my hold does not allow him to get far, "What is wrong Cam? What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar, nothing does not make you cry like this," I state calmly, my insides twisting in fear, "Please Cam, talk to me,"

"I have been,"

"No, not from here," I point to his mind and then let my hand travel down to his chest. His heart beating hard underneath my hand, "Talk to me from here,"

Cam looks ready to argue but I lean forward and kiss him hard and deep, letting my hurt, confusion, worry, and love pass through the kiss and to him. Sadness, worry, love, and guilt is my response from the slightly shorter male. We pull apart and I pull him back into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I have cancer,"

Fini

or

TBC...

This is where I'm planning on leaving it. It is up to everyone on weather I do or not. If anything I'll just do another short fic like this again based on another quote. shrug who knows.

Well, let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Most Important Thing  
Author: Mika Chan 55  
Spoilers: None  
Pairings: Cam/Hunter  
Warnings: Boy/Boy love

Summary: A strong positive mental attitude will create more miracles than any wonder drug. - Patricia Neal

I smile weakly at my lover when he enters my room at the hospital, and he return's it, albeit tiredly.

"Hey Cam, how are you today?" His voice is weak, tired.

"I'm feeling good. I can take on one of Lothor's goons right about now," I smile warmly at the blonde and a slight tenseness around his shoulders seems to lift off of him slightly.

We fall into an easy silence, and I take this time to study Hunter as he sinks down into 'his' chair next to my bed and grasps my hand lightly, as if he's afraid I will break. Giving him a mental shake of my head I tighten the hold of our hands causing him to lift his head and our gazes lock.

"Don't worry so much love, I'll be home soon," I state confidently, trying to soothe the sadness in Hunter's mind.

"I'm worried babe," Hunter's soft confession has me smiling softly at the normally strong male in front of me, "The therapy's not working,"

"That is where you are wrong," I smile at the confuse look as well as the hope buried in the depths of his gaze, "They have it under control love, it's not getting worse,"

"Nor better,"

I pull his hand up to my lips and kiss it lightly, before tugging said hand to initiate the contact I've wanted all day so far. Our lips met briefly, but feelings still pass through to the other. Worry, love, and hope is all that Hunt sends me and I send out to him love, and confidence. We pull apart and I see Hunter smiling at me, the light in his eyes shining brighter.

"I'm getting better Hunter, love, you have to believe that," I state with such conviction, that it is rewarded with another kiss from my blonde lover.

The door opens and my doctor enters, "Hello Cam, it's time for your session,"

Hunter stands up and kisses me a last time, "Good luck babe, see you when you get back,"

"Sure thing,"

Hunter stands off to the side as I am readied and then wheeled out of my room. As soon as I am out of sight I sigh. My weakness hits me full force and a trembling hand runs through my thinning hair, clumps missing in places. I close my weary eyes and rub my hand over my face, I don't think I will get better, but I cannot let Hunter know this.

After all, my positive attitude helps Hunter more than anything else can.

TBC...

Ok, sorry for the delay. School and work decided to jump into my own little world and drag me away. I'm working on the third part and there should be just two more parts after that.

Please send me more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Most Important Thing

Author: Mika Chan 55

Spoilers: Nine

Pairings: Cam/Hunter

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, Character death

Summary: As a well-spent day brings happy sleep, so life will used brings happy death.Leonardo da Vinci (1452 – 1519)

I pry my eyes open and stare up at the ceiling of the hospital room. Soft crying catches my attention and I force my heavy head to turn to the side. My gaze focuses in on the blonde tuff of Hunter's head. Pumped full of painkillers I don't feel any discomfort when I move my arm over to my love and lay it on his head.

His head lifts up and clear tear tracks travel down his face, starting from his anguish filled eyes are obvious, "C-cam,"

"H-hey love," I force my lips to form a smile, "W-what's….wrong?"

Hunter chokes back a sob and inhales irregularly. He grasps my hand that landed on his head and buries his face in its palm. My eyes drift shut as I struggle to stay awake with Hunter, my muscles relaxing without my consent.

"C-cam?" Hunter's face is removed from my hand and he holds it tightly, "Babe? Come on open your eyes. Cam? Cam!"

I peel my eyes open at the panic I hear in his voice and focus in on my love, "Hum-ter, I…love you,"

"Don't leave me Cam," Hunter sobs out as tears renew down the well laid path from those before, "Please, I love you, don't leave me,"

My heart clenches painfully as his anguish penetrates my drug filled mind and I tug weakly at his hand. Hunter leans forward and we kiss desperately. Equal amounts of sorrow, grief, regret and love pass between us. We pull apart and Hunter lays his head on my chest, listening to my struggling heart beats and breaths.

"I'm sorry babe,"

I let out a sigh, apparently he senses my tiredness that I tried to hide from him and I am...I am so tired.Sorrow filled eyes enter my vision, "I love you Cam,"

I smile, "I love….you too, H-Hunter. Please, I'm…tired,"

Hunter closes his eyes tightly and works on keeping his voice steady, "Go to sleep then babe, I'll be here when you wake,"

"I don't…regret…any-thing love," My eyes start to droop of their own accord, "I love…you and my…life,"

"I love you too Cam," Hunter's strain voice reaches my ears as my eyes close completely, "Just get some rest. I'll be here with you,"

The last thing I feel before I surrendered to the surrounding darkness is Hunter's lips on my own.

TBC…

Well, here is the third part, sorry for those who wanted Cam to get better. The next two parts is in Hunter's POV and that's the end. So tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Most Important Thing

Author: Mika Chan 55

Spoilers: Nine

Pairings: Cam/Hunter

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, Character death

Summary: Grief is the agony of an instant, the indulgence of grief the blunder of a life.Benjamin Disraeli (1804 – 1881)

My dull, wet eyes stare at the coffin containing my love after I have given my speech to the crowd. I give a watery sigh as my mind pictures how Cam looked when he finally passed on.

Two weeks after I allowed myself to realize how tired my Asian lover truly was.

"Hunter,"

I look up and focus in on my brother,and finally notice everyone else leaving. Blake pulls me into a hug and I release my sorrow as I openly sobwhile I clutch to my brother tightly. Arms wrap around the two of us and I take to offered comfort from the others until I am able to pull away.

"Please, take me home," I comment pitifully and we head silently to Tori's van.

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months. A month and a half after Cam's death has me still unable to get on with my life.

I sit in my room, on the bed, staring dully at nothing. My stomach grumbles and I force myself up to my feet and out of my room at Blake and Tori's house.

"Hey Hunter," Tori greets me and I give her a strain smile in response, "You hungry?"

"Yeah," I sit down at the table and rub my face wearily, "Where's Blake? I thought he was in,"

"He's in the shower,"

My brow scrunches in thought, something is wrong about that statement, but I end up just shoving it up and over to the side. Tori and I eat in silence and once I finish she takes the plate as I head back to my room.

Entering the dim lit room, I spot an envelope on my pillow. I sit down and pick it up, just to drop it upon recognizing Cam's writing. My breath quickens as my shaking hand re-pick it up. I carefully open it and pull out the note. Blinking to clear my vision of the sudden wetness I start to read.

Hey Love,

If you get this I did indeed get worse and died and your brother believes you've grieved long enough. Hunter, my love, please don't lose your life from my death. There are a few things I want to tell you and I don't know if I'll have a chance if I do get worse, like I feel I will. 1) I don't regret anything in my life, other than that in my death I will be leaving you behind. 2) Don't give up on your life wallowing in grief. Please love, go and start living. If not for yourself, than for me. Live for the both of us. 3) If you meet someone else, than go with them with no regret. 4) I love you with all my heart and if you join me before your time I will kick your ass.

Love you, Cam

I chuckle at the last sentence. The chuckling turns into sobs and I clutch the last piece of Cam to my chest as I curl up into a ball.

I'll grieve for you this last day love, and then I'll start living for us both.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Most Important Thing

Author: Mika Chan 55

Spoilers: Nine

Pairings: Cam/Hunter

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, Character death

Summary: For the sense of smell, almost more than any other, has the power to recall memories and it is a pity that you use it so little. Rachel Carson (1907 – 1964)

I enter Cam and mine apartment, waving my brother goodbye as he drives away. I walk into the quiet place I have been avoiding for the past month and half. The setting sun giving me enough light to move by. With Cam's note clutch in my hand, I enter the kitchen and the smell of burnt eggs hit me full on.

Flashback

"How are you feeling today love?" I smile as Cam carefully enters into the kitchen. The doctors had allowed him to come home for the weekend. The weekend before he got worse.

"I'm fine," Cam sinks down into a chair and lays his chin on his hand. I head over to him, run my fingers through his mostly gone hair and kiss him sweetly. Pulling back I go back to the stove and we let small talk pass in-between us.

"How much do you want Cam?" I question and there was no answer, "Cam?" I turn around, "Cam!"

Cam had fallen forward on the table, out cold. I called the emergency number and a couple moments before the ambulance showed up I smelled burning.

I forgot about the food.

End

Shaking my head I clear the memory from my head and move to the sitting room. Spotting a small plush toy, I step over and pick up the samurai toy and another memory invades me as the smell of puke registers.

Flashback

"Cam? Cam!" I rush over to my lover, whom has rolled off the couch to puke on the floor, "Hey, you ok?"

He gives a slight nod and I help him back up onto the couch and the plush toy fall down into the mess on the ground.

End

Keeping the toy clutch to my chest I head to our bedroom and in the dying light I strip down to my boxers and slide in underneath the blankets on the suddenly too large bed. I close my eyes as I bury my face into the pillow and the sent of cinnamon and apples hit me. Tears well up into my eyes again as I clench them close.

I allow myself to fall asleep as the sent of my lover from our bed soothe me with good memories and the smell from the toy reminds me of the hard times.

As I fall deeper into sleep ghost arms seem to wrap around me and the sent of cinnamons and apples overcome all other scents in my dreams.

The End

Ok, finally I finished. Took me long enough too. Sorry for those whom wanted Cam to live, it just kind of wrote itself and I went along for the ride.

To clear two things up:

After the 3rd chapter Cam doesn't die till two weeks afterwards and

In-between the last chapter and this one, it has only been about a day or two

I was typing this up and it made sense to me, but then I actually read it and I thought it might confuse the readers so I just thought I'd clear it up a bit.

Well, let me know what you thought of it please!


End file.
